megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:P2stats
Should the IS/EP templates be merged? Should the colours be the same? Could the template just be called P2stats and take the game name as an argument? Is the gameplay identical? --Yksehtniycul 22:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) PS: FYI, there are a number of Innocent Sin sections throughout the wiki that use the EP template, which print "Eternal Punishment" at the top of it.--Yksehtniycul 22:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Can anybody figure out a way to vary the links for Skills and Fusion Skills to link to IS's for IS and EP's for EP? It could be done with #if statements unless there's also an #else or #elseif that I dont know about (anybody know where I can find raw coding help? wikia community help is worthless). since Unknown Power is the only difference between the 2, the only way I can see it done is with if:Unknown Power|Link to EP's skills/fusion spells, else:|link to IS's. Would be easy that way; can anybody figure out an alternate way (or better, help me locate help for the #if statement coding to see if there is an #else or #elseif or something similar, then I could have it display TEC instead of Dx and other small changes for EP, and it would be incredibly useful for other templates too). Tathra (talk) 15:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Tweaking template? Should the template be tweaked a bit to match up with the PSP translation? --Bettafishrule2579 23:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Skill and Effect 8 missing Even though they're there in the edit screen, they're not showing up here. --Bettafishrule2579 05:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I can see the rank 8 skill in Gabriel page. So which page do you have problem with this parameter? -- Inpursuit (talk) 08:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I actually mean on this page with the template. The Skill and Effect Numbers all show up but 8. --Bettafishrule2579 11:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :::You can add them by yourself. It merely serves as an example and has no effect on the pages using this template. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh ok. I'm kinda curious at to why it isn't showing up on that page but is there in the edit screen, but ok.--Bettafishrule2579 21:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) P2IS PSP If there's no objections, I'm going to make a new P2IS template thats updated to fit with the PSP remake's stat sheets (similar to Template:P2ISDemonStats) and start swapping this one out for it after I finish P1 and start playing P2IS-psp, since the newer one is a lot more detailed and imo the layout looks a bit better. This template will still be used for P2EP, unless the psp remake of EP ever gets translated (either officially or unofficially), then phasing it out completely could become an option. Tathra (talk) 22:21, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think the actual stats differ between the original and the remake. I'd just update this one.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC) The problem with updating this one is that its used for Eternal Punishment as well, so all of those would have to be updated at the same time, and every demon using it would have a whole bunch of blanks until somebody could go through and update them to match the new resistances style. If we at least had a resource with all the resistances in the EP remake, then that would be fine since we'd want to update them like that anyway, but without at least that this needs to stay as it is for the EP personas. Tathra (talk) 02:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::There are no "new resistance styles". The IS remake didn't add any new types. At the very most, the remake renamed a few things, but we'd have to rename them on the EP stuff for consistency anyway. We'd have to update it anyway, so it'd be easier to tweak a few things on the preexisting template instead of making a whole new one and trying to apply that.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:35, September 20, 2013 (UTC) OK, I've set it up to work with both the resistance display style from the Innocent Sin remake (showing all the individual elements) and the original psx way (Reflects / Absorbs / Nulls/ etc). I've checked a few persona pages and I think I've worked out the kinks, but let me know if there's any problems that pop up anywhere and I'll work on fixing it, or if it ends up being too much hassle or unable to work properly, scrap it entirely. But assuming it works properly, everything should display properly and there'll be no need to switch all the EP stuff just to have it display anything. Tathra (talk) 10:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC)